When the Hawks Cry
by Torie46
Summary: Carter Hall, with the help of his friends, search out for a missing teenager who will become the new Hawkgirl. Continuation after "Absolute Justice."
1. Chapter 1

When the Hawks Cry

**Summary: I liked Michael Shanks's performance as Hawkman so I have decided to try my hand at a different kind of story for Smallville that has nothing to do with Jonathan Kent. The basic rundown is what happens after "**_**Absolute Justice**_**" when Carter is looking for all the members of the JSA. Also this brings in the new Hawkgirl. Please review and tell me if you like it.**

* * *

**Prologue:**

Carter Hall stooped on the concrete, his eyes on his daughter, Lydia. Lydia was only a year old and was straining her chubby arms out to him. Lydia had rarely left his side since her mother had died a few months ago.

Well, then again she had always clung to him more than her mother. Only Carter could get the girl to sleep. He would take her in his arms and fly with her while he hummed softly. She would then curl up into his chest and fall asleep with her thumb in her small mouth. And the first smile had been only for him. Now he would never put her to sleep or have her smile at him again.

A sharp cry came out of Lydia's mouth as her blue eyes sought his. "Please, let me hold her. I can calm her down," Carter begged. Maybe Lydia might stop crying and fall asleep if she felt safe in her father's arms.

The policeman who held his daughter chuckled cruelly. "I don't think so, Mr. Hall. You're never going to see this little girl again," the man said as he put her in the car seat taken out of the brownstone that Carter and Shayera ran as a museum.

"You have no right. She's my daughter," Carter said, faintly hearing Lydia's screams rise in crescendos that a normal person couldn't ever match.

Carter watched in helpless despair as the car holding his daughter drove away. It wasn't fair. His wife had died. Did he have to lose the only piece he had left of her? No! He wasn't going to lose Lydia. Whatever happened he would find her and take her back.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Carter Hall was rubbing his eyes tiredly. It had been hard work to fight "The Icicle." It wasn't like it was 12 years ago when he had the strength of a 20-year-old man.

That cocky idiot, Oliver Queen, made him feel even older with his jibes. Okay, the kid had what it took to be a good superhero, but Carter was willing to bet his stolen daughter, Lydia, had more sense and she was only 13 years old.

Talking about his wife to Oliver Queen and Clark Kent had been sobering enough, but thinking about Lydia was still heartbreaking. Carter had tried to get her back when she was two, but they had changed her name and all of the adoption agencies in Metropolis had locked all files pertaining to a little girl named Lydia Hall.

Carter looked up as the Martian detective John Jon'es came in. Carter liked John. At first it had been hard to see the policeman as an alien, but the man was strong and tough.

"You all right, Carter?" John asked a kind look in his dark eyes.

"I'm fine. I'm just thinking of the ones I love," Carter admitted as John sat down at the marble JSA table.

"Your wife? I think of my wife and daughter every day. It's hard sometimes to be the last survivor of a dead planet," John said in a consoling voice.

"I'm not the last survivor. Lydia, my daughter, is still out there. I have to find her," Carter said, scrubbing his bearded face with a hand.

"When was the last time you saw her?" John asked.

"12 years ago. Her mother had died and the government took her because I wouldn't unmask. She was only 1 years old. I tried to find her, but they changed her name and all the files were locked," Carter said his voice full of unshed tears.

"I'll help you find her. No man should lose his child. I should know," John said with a smile that was faint.

"Thank you. You will bring her to me when you find her?" Carter asked nervously.

"Yes. The way it sounds your daughter was taken against her- and your-wills. Also you don't strike me as a bad father," John said.

"I tried to be a good father. I never harmed her and I tried to keep her safe. They said that my not helping the government when they discovered my identity cost me my daughter," Carter said.

"Sounds like blackmail. The adoption even sounds illegal. So I can ask Chloe to go into the adoption records. We can start there and see what happens. Like you said, they changed her name when they took her so you'd never find her," John said, standing up.

"Probably. I looked at names and "Lydia Hall" wasn't among them," Carter said.

"So your daughter was adopted in Metropolis, right?" John asked.

"I think so. I was living here when she was taken," Carter said as John pulled out a phone book.

John turned to a page and then flipped a page. "Well, there's a page and a half of agencies. All of us could start calling and see which ones were running back then and look through the files of baby girls. Chances are she might be in the foster care system," John said.

"I thought of that. Also there's another problem. She's going to feel like she wants to fly soon. Shayera was 13 or 14 when she learned how to fly. I have to be there to help her when she does fly," Carter said as John tore out the pages.

"Don't worry, Carter. We'll find her. I'll get a search warrant and say it's for a kidnapped baby," John assured him as he wrote down 20 phone numbers and handed them to Carter.

"What's this for?" Carter asked.

"Start calling these numbers and check the ones that have been open since your daughter's adoption. I'll split the rest between me, Clark, Chloe, and Oliver," John said as he left the brownstone.

Carter took a breath as he picked up his telephone. He only hoped he found her and that Oliver took this seriously. The two weren't friends, but the kid had a good heart. He meant well, even though he was a loose cannon.

* * *

Lyanna Edmonson had just been kicked out of another foster home. She had been in the foster care system since she was one and had never stayed longer than six months in one home since she was five years old.

Lyanna wasn't a bad kid. Her quiet nature was just one of those things that unnerved people. She would fix her eyes on someone in reproach and they'd get upset and say she was uppity as the Queen of Sheba.

This time, however, was not her fault. Someone had slipped through the cracks and had beaten Lyanna and the other two foster children who lived in his house. It had only been found out when the man hit Lyanna so hard she had to go to the hospital. The school nurse had gotten suspicious when she noticed Lyanna was limping and wincing from a blow to the knee.

Lyanna gripped her ratty backpack and pushed her long hair back. "You ready?" Lyanna's social worker asked with a kind smile. The social worker was usually upset about how many homes Lyanna got kicked out of, but this time was different.

Probably because Lyanna was still limping, the woman was being kinder to her. "I guess. Did you check this one out?" Lyanna asked wearily as if she were jaded with all the foster care homes she had been to.

"Of course. You do realize that I never meant for you to be hurt? It was an accident," the social worker said, touching Lyanna's slightly crooked kneecap.

"I know, but just do it right this time. I could die with an accident like the last one," Lyanna said bleakly.

"I'm positive that this one will be just fine. If it's not I'm sure we'll find another one. Remember to call me if the foster parent mistreats you the first time. I'll also go by the middle school and drop off your transcripts. You are transferring in the middle of the year," the social worker said, stopping the car in front of a nice red brick house.

"Will they be able to duplicate my schedule?" Lyanna asked.

"Yes. You have been to this school. You went there for your 6th grade year," the social worker said.

"I remember now. I was in two foster homes that were a block or two apart," Lyanna said as she opened the car door.

They went up the sidewalk and the social worker knocked on the door. A woman with a smile answered the door. She looked like a combination between a grandmother and the Beaver's mother or the mom on "_Happy Days."_

"Mrs. Thomas, I'm Leona Jones and this is Lyanna Edmonson. You got a call from Social Services two days ago about Lyanna," Miss Jones said, pushing Lyanna forward.

Hello, dear. Welcome to my home. My, aren't you pretty!" Mrs. Thomas gushed as she hugged Lyanna tightly as if they were related.

"Thank you, I think," Lyanna said, surprised at the warmth. No one had ever been this kind to her.

"I'll check on you next week, Lyanna. Take good care of her, Mrs. Thomas. She's one of the harder ones to place in the system and the last foster home she was in wasn't a great experience. Also take her to the doctor. Her kneecap was nearly shattered and the doctor wants to see her once or twice a week," Miss Jones said.

"Of course. Now come on in, Lyanna. Your room is all ready for you," Mrs. Thomas said, taking Lyanna's backpack and hand after closing the door.

Lyanna followed the woman upstairs and into a cheery yellow room. "This looks nice," Lyanna said, looking around and noticing a skylight in the roof. It made the room look brighter.

"This was my daughter's room. She died in a car accident when she was 15," Mrs. Thomas said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Lyanna said, feeling a warm spot for the short, dumpy woman.

"Thank you. Now why don't you get cleaned up and then come downstairs for tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches? You look a little too thin," Mrs. Thomas said as Lyanna pulled a clean pair of jeans and a plaid flannel shirt out of her backpack and the woman left the room.

Lyanna looked at herself in the mirror as she cleaned up and combed her light brown hair. She often wondered who her parents were when she looked at herself in the mirror. From her adoption files her mother had died when she was a baby and her father had been arrested for going against the government.

She wondered if her parents had ever loved her. Her father especially. What kind of man got himself arrested when he had a baby to take care of? Lyanna felt torn. While she was a little angry with him she loved him and she hoped and prayed, like she was taught at church, that she'd find him or find a loving home.

Maybe here it'd be different. This lady seemed really nice to her. Maybe this woman would be the mother she couldn't remember


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

**This is the chapter where Lyanna meets Carter and DNA testing is discussed as her name is among a list of girls in the system that need to be tested. It leaves at a sort of cliffhanger.**

* * *

Monday afternoon came around and Carter was down to his last phone number. He rubbed his eyes tiredly as he punched in the last number. This search for his missing baby, who had aged 12 years, was taking more out of him than at any other time of his life.

Carter looked up at the picture of the Justice Society of America as he heard the phone ring. It had been painted a year before Lydia's birth. His gaze went to him and Shayera sitting together, hands clasped.

He wondered what Shayera would have done. He did everything that a father might have done, but he wondered if Shayera would have done it differently. Shayera was calm and quiet. She would have thought all the angles out to try to find Lydia.

Queen had given him some sound advice the night that all of them joined forces to stop the "Icicle." Carter did have to live now for the young girl, Courtney, who was staying here and the others he was bringing back to the JSA when they disbanded. He also had to live for Lydia. Carter had the feeling that she'd be found this time.

"Hello?" A robotic voice devoid of feeling answered the phone, breaking Carter's musings.

"Hi. My name's Mr. Carter and I was thinking of adopting a girl. I want to know how long you've been in business," Carter said, giving only half his name. If any of the ones he had called was the one who took Lydia they knew that Lydia's father was Carter Hall and they might hide her away so he wouldn't find her. Carter also hoped that this place was it since he had no success with the other 19 places.

"About 15 years. We usually place children in foster care. Mostly the ones who are difficult to place," the voice said unemotionally.

"Difficult as in how?" Carter wanted to know as Courtney came into the room and put her backpack down.

'They are just loose cannons and troublemakers. Except we just had to close one home down because one of our kids was abused so badly she had to go to the hospital," the lady said.

"I see. Well, thank you. How was school?" Carter asked Courtney as he hung up the telephone.

"Fine. I became a student aide today. I just had to show an 8th grader around," Courtney said. Courtney wasn't Carter's daughter, but she was starting to make him think he could take care of her as if he was until her stepfather got here. Courtney's stepfather had been part of the JSA and had promised to come when Carter called him to tell him that Courtney was all right.

"Sounds different that a student would need an aide in the middle of the school year," Carter commented.

"She's in foster care. Her last foster parent abused her and she just got placed in a new home. She started this school today," Courtney explained.

"How old is she?" Carter asked, a sudden thought entering his mind.

"About 13. Actually she reminds me a lot of you when you're in a bad mood," Courtney teased.

"Not funny. You know I could always send you home," Carter said, trying to sound stern but failing.

"Yeah, right. I felt sorry for her though. Her foster father shattered her kneecap and she walks with a limp," Courtney said.

"Sounds really bad. What's her name?" Carter asked, wondering if this girl was his girl. She was the right age.

"Lyanna Edmonson. She's tall for her age and quiet. She doesn't talk much. She just looks out the window at birds or reads books about romance and history," Courtney said as John, Oliver, and Clark came into the room.

"So did you find anything?" Carter asked anxiously.

"I narrowed it down to two and Clark, Oliver, and Chloe found two. How many did you find?" John asked.

"1. The place was opened 3 years before my daughter was taken," Carter said.

"So that makes five. I'll have the judge issue a search warrant of all the girls in the system 13 or 14 years old. Chloe found all their names. Don't worry, Carter. We'll find her," John said in a kind voice.

"I'm not. I'm just thinking of her. Will she look like me or Shayera? She had her mother's blue eyes and my hair color. But a baby's looks change," Carter said, voicing a worry he had for years.

"I'm sure she'll look just fine once you see her. John says he's gonna run blood tests on all the girls. If the blood matches yours, then we'll know it's her," Oliver said, not sounding like an obnoxious pain for once.

"It'd probably be best to test Shay era's blood too. My daughter will have her mother's blood as well," Carter said, walking over to a cooler and taking out a vial of blood. He handed it to John.

"I think Dr. Hamilton better examine it. He'd notice the similarities between you, your wife's, and your daughter's blood," Clark said.

A knock at the door got their attention. "I'll get it," Oliver said walking to the door as Carter covered the JSA artifacts in the room. There was no point in letting anyone else know that the JSA was back.

* * *

Lyanna had an easy day at school. The school had changed since she last went there. It didn't stop at the 8th grade anymore. It now went to the 12th grade since the student aide was in the 10th grade. Courtney Whitmoore had said that she'd help Lyanna with her homework and catch up on schoolwork if she came to her house.

The house that she stood in front of, that Courtney lived in, was huge! It was a white brownstone that made Lyanna think of a museum. Lyanna looked at the gilded names on the door: _**Curators: Carter and Shayera Hall.**_ So it was a museum.

It didn't take long for anyone to answer her knock. A handsome blond-haired man answered the door. "May I help you?" He asked with a charming grin. Lyanna then realized this was Oliver Queen. She had seen him on TV. So he liked museums.

"Hi, Mr. Queen. I'm Lyanna Edmonson. I'm supposed to come over here so Courtney can help me with homework. Courtney does live here, right?" Lyanna asked nervously.

"Yes. Come in," Mr. Queen said as he ushered her inside.

There were oriental rugs on the floor and elaborate tapestries. There was also interesting things in glass cases. Mr. Queen led her into a room that had white sheets on nearly everything.

Three men and Courtney were standing there talking. "Lyanna! I forgot you were coming over after school. So how was the Historical Society?" Courtney asked, slipping an arm around Lyanna's thin shoulders.

"Fine, I think. I think I'm gonna do it. My counselor and my foster mom both say I need to do extracurricular activities that doesn't require me using my hurt leg too much, Lyanna said, looking down at her leg. The doctors had said her leg would be bent slightly and cause pain if she used it too much. The Historical Society should be tame as opposed to trying out for the girl's basketball team.

"Don't you go to the doctor for your leg?" A bearded man in a brown leather jacket, jeans, and a red shirt asked. Lyanna felt as if she had seen this man before, but she couldn't place him in her memory. His eyes were a lighter shade of blue than hers and he had a kind face. It gave her the oddest feeling of déjà vu.

"Twice a week. My kneecap was nearly shattered," Lyanna said wearily as she and Courtney sat down and Lyanna pulled out her science, English, history, and math books.

* * *

Carter watched Courtney and the girl as they did homework. The girl did look familiar. Her eyes were dark blue like Shayera's and her hair was like his when he was younger. That didn't say much as a lot of girls had blue eyes and brown hair.

"Carter, that's one of the girls Chloe found. We need to get a blood sample," John said softly so neither girl could hear them.

"Courtney said she was in foster care. I thought maybe she is. I just don't want to be wrong," Carter said, watching as Lyanna pushed her hair behind her ear. She fussed with her hair like Shayera did, but he was sure all girls did that.

"Maybe I can ask her if she would submit to a blood test. She might be agreeable," John said, walking toward the girls.

Lyanna and Courtney both looked up at the detective. Hi, John," Courtney said with a bright smile.

"Hello, young ones. I need to ask your friend for a favor, Courtney," John said with a kind smile.

"Ask then. I can't promise anything," Lyanna said, putting her pen down.

"I'm looking for a baby girl. She was only one years old and was kidnapped. You see, Carter Hall is the girl's father and he asked us to search for his daughter; who would be in the foster care system. The thing is I'm going to need a blood sample since you are in the foster care system and the same age as Lydia Hall," John said.

"And you think I'm her?" Lyanna asked skeptically.

"There's a chance. Your name is on the list of girls who would be the right age as my daughter. And you are in a foster home," Carter said, hoping she'd agree to the testing.

"So, how about it, Lyanna? Will you let us take a blood sample and see if you are Lydia Hall?" John asked.

"Can I think about it?" Lyanna asked in a small voice.

John looked at Carter who nodded his head. "Yes. We could force you to submit to a blood test, but we won't. We want it to be your choice. We don't want to force you to do something you don't want to do," John said.

A look of relief filled Lyanna's eyes. "Thank you. I'll tell Courtney at school and she'll tell you if I say yes or no," Lyanna said as she picked up her history book and turned it to the chapter dealing with World War II.

"That sounds fair. Personally I hope you are Lydia," Carter said with a smile.

"I kind of hope I'm not. You look like too nice of a man for me to beat up. If you were my father I'd kick your butt for getting me into the foster care system in the first place," Lyanna said with a rueful grin.

"Would you really?" Carter heard Courtney whisper.

"Uh-huh. Now I'd better get history done and I have to read "The Diary of Anne Frank" that my history teacher assigned dealing with Hitler's Holocaust," Lyanna said, pulling out a clean sheet of notebook paper.

"Anne Frank?" Oliver asked.

"Uh-huh. It's a good thing I started reading up on her and her diary when I was in the 5th grade. I like the diary and this is my copy. It means I don't have to go and buy the copies that my teacher is selling," Lyanna said as she wrote on the paper

Carter watched as she did her homework. She was quiet, but she had fierceness to her. She seriously thought she could beat up her father. If she did agree to the test and it ended up that she was his daughter he doubted her strength to beat him up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

Lyanna punched her pillow as she tossed and turned that night. It was a hard decision to make. She didn't know if she should submit to the blood test and see if she was Carter Hall's daughter or just walk away.

Carter was apprehensive at the idea of blood testing. He had looked right into her eyes and she had seen the nervousness in those blue orbs that were a shade lighter than hers.

There was something familiar about the man. His voice was like something she'd heard before. When he talked to her it was soft, soothing, and understanding of her own nervousness at letting them poke her arm with a needle. Listening to him talk was like a dream she couldn't remember.

Lyanna got out of her bed and looked at the moon through the windows. She sat on the windowseat and watched all the lights of Metropolis. Lyanna started as she saw a figure with wings fly across the moon.

It was too big to be a bird, but Lyanna couldn't think of any other animal than a bird. Lyanna pulled open the skylight and pulled herself up to the roof. The air had a chill to it as Lyanna sat down. She was grateful that her plaid pajamas kept her warm as she looked up at the sky.

Lyanna had never been bothered with heights when she was small or anytime now. She was as comfortable on the roof as if she had been on the ground. Lyanna looked up at the moon as the wind whipped her hair. The moon looked huge and clear as no clouds were in the sky.

"You know, being on a roof is dangerous," a raspy voice said, nearly causing her to jump out of her skin. Lyanna looked in the direction of the voice and felt her eyes widen. Lyanna wasn't sure if she was looking at a man or bird. It was then Lyanna noticed the mace he held and the beard. So it was a man with wings.

"I think I'd know if it was dangerous," Lyanna said dryly, her shock now gone as she twirled a lock of her hair with her finger.

* * *

Carter had been flying around since night had fallen. Like Clark and Queen he checked the city to make sure it was safe. Of course he had been a little distracted since seeing the girl, Lyanna, this afternoon. He had not been able to get his mind off of her.

He had met his wife when she was 13 and Lyanna reminded him of her in certain mannerisms. Also the way the child limped and the wincing had gotten to him. Until he had seen her he couldn't believe that anyone, who was supposed to be protecting her, could hurt a child like that. He had felt concern when she complained about her leg hurting her. Fortunately whatever was wrong with the child's leg hadn't affected her tongue.

Carter smiled as he landed on the roof next to the girl. She was looking up at the moon. "It's still dangerous, little one," Carter said.

"I'm not that little, Bird-man," Lyanna said with a faint grin.

"I'm Hawkman," Carter said amused. This girl was ribbing him like Shayera used to do.

"If I could stand on both feet, without pain, I'd stand corrected. I read that in a book once and I liked how it sounded," Lyanna said with a cheeky grin.

"May I sit down?" Carter asked.

"Sure. I don't own the house," Lyanna said. Carter sat down and looked up at the moon with her for a few minutes.

"Carter Hall told me about you. He really would like it if you agreed to the testing," Carter said after a few minutes of silence. He didn't see a point to telling her he was Carter Hall. If she was Lydia she would find out soon enough, but if she wasn't then he would hide his identity.

"I want to, Hawkman, but I'm a little nervous. I've always wanted to find out about my father, but I'm a little mad at him too. I was put into the foster care system when I was a baby. My mom had died and my dad had been arrested because he had gone against the government. I think if Dad had cared about me he wouldn't have been arrested," Lyanna said, her voice raw with pain.

"I understand, but if Carter Hall is your father then you don't know the whole story. Carter's wife had died and he was protecting his daughter. If you are Lydia, just know that that he has always loved you and he has always been looking for you," Carter said, touching her shoulder gently.

"If you put it that way I guess a blood test wouldn't hurt. I guess I'll tell Courtney that I'll do it," Lyanna said hesitantly.

"That won't be necessary. I'll take you to Carter Hall's museum. There's a doctor who works for Oliver Queen. He's agreed to do the test if I found you and talked you into it," Carter said, picking her up gently in his arms and flew up into the air. The girl hadn't suffered from being overweight and was light to carry. If she was his daughter it was almost like it was when she was a baby and weighed next to nothing.

A look of sheer joy was on her face and she looked around with wide blue eyes. "Wow! Flying sure is different than I thought! Does it always feel like this when you fly?" Lyanna asked, tightening her arms around Carter's neck. Her enthusiasm was so contagious that Carter couldn't help but smile.

"You get used to it. I only learned how to fly when it was the greatest need. Have you always wanted to fly?" Carter asked, holding his breath. He had told John that Lydia would want to fly. This girl might be her also if she felt like she wanted to fly.

"Yes. I have always looked at the birds wishing I could fly. I've never been afraid of heights. I got kicked out of four foster homes because they caught me up on the roof," Lyanna said, her hair whipping around her face. Her answer pleased Carter. Not that she would endanger herself going on top of a roof, but that she wanted to fly. Carter then made a decision. Even if this girl wasn't Lydia he would make her his protégé. She would be the next Hawkgirl if she was or wasn't Lydia.

"Maybe you'll fly someday. How would you feel about becoming my partner? My wife, who died, was Hawkgirl. I think she'd be honored if I handed her wings to you," Carter said as they landed inside the brownstone.

"You really think I could fly?" Lyanna asked uncertainly.

"I'm positive. I wanted to fly when I was your age. I learned. I think you could too. You look like a quick learner," Carter said.

Lyanna hesitated slightly. "Can I give you my answer after the results of the blood test?" Lyanna asked in a small voice.

"Of course. After the blood test you just let me know. I won't force you to make a decision," Carter said.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Lyanna felt her legs tremble as Hawkman put her down and told her his offer. Being up in the air was like being on an ocean liner. It would take awhile to get her legs-or leg- back. Of course the offer to become Hawkgirl nearly floored her. The offer sounded good, but Lyanna wondered if she could do it with her injured leg.

"Are you all right?" Hawkman asked, looking almost paternal in the way he touched her face. She felt like she almost knew Hawkman from somewhere. It was the same as when she met Carter Hall. It gave her the oddest feelings of déjà vu.

"I think so. Hawkman, have I ever met you before? Something about you is familiar. It's like I know you from somewhere. I just can't remember," Lyanna said, wrinkling her forehead in concentration.

Hawkman hesitated slightly. If it was possible through the gilded hawk mask on his face she saw a misty look in his eyes. "I have a daughter about your age. I haven't seen her in a long time," Hawkman said in a low voice as he gently ran his fingers over her face and hair.

Something didn't ring true. Hawkman knew more than he was saying! Lyanna decided to let it drop for the moment. "So, where's the doctor?" Lyanna asked, changing the subject as she looked around the room. It was the same room she had been in last time. It was still covered with drapes. The only difference was that it wasn't crowded like last time with people.

"I'll get him. You stay here and don't touch anything," Hawkman said sharply as he left the room.

Lyanna's blue eyes took in all the drapes covering the furniture. It was a temptation to see what was under the drapes. Hawkman did say not to touch anything, but Lyanna was curious.

Making a snap decision Lyanna pulled a drape off of what looked like a table in the middle of the room. The words: **JUSTICE SOCIETY OF AMERICA** was emblazoned on a marble tabletop. Lyanna ran her fingers over it. It was cool to the touch and felt familiar. She remembered something like this before. At this moment Hawkman's warnings about not touching anything was forgotten. Little did she know she was being watched.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

Carter watched through the two-way mirror at Lyanna as she took the cover off the table in the middle of the room. He should have known that telling a 13-year-old girl not to be curious was a mistake. At least she wouldn't be able to uncover Shayera's wings. Maybe the mask, but Shayera's wings and mace was hidden in a compartment that only he knew how to open.

Carter wondered if the girl could even hold Shayera's mace. Her arms were thin and slender. He had noticed that as he flew here and she had her arms around his neck.

Carter felt his eyes mist as he watched her. She didn't exactly look like Shayera, but enough to make him remember his love for her. If this girl was Lydia her face would be a comfort.

"So, is that the girl?" A voice asked behind him. Oliver Queen and a dark-haired man with horn-rimmed glasses were looking out the mirror with him.

"Yes. It won't hurt her, will it?" Carter asked nervously.

"It might since it's a shot in the arm. It all depends on how she reacts," the doctor said as they walked toward the room Lyanna was in.

Lyanna had taken the cover off the painting of the JSA and was looking at it. Lyanna looked like Clark the first time he had seen the painting. Carter touched her hair gently. Her hair was soft and thick. Lyanna looked up at him, unshed tears in her dark blue eyes.

"Nice picture. So you really think I can wear Hawkgirl's wings?" Lyanna asked, her eyes going back to Carter and Shayera holding hands in the picture.

"You can learn. Like I said, you look like a quick learner and also if you're Lydia Hall, you'll be here and I can train you here," Carter said with a smile.

"That your wife?" Lyanna asked, pointing at the picture.

"Yes. Now the doctor's here," Carter said, turning Lyanna to Dr. Hamilton.

* * *

The doctor had horn glasses and curly dark hair. "I'm Dr. Emil Hamilton," Dr. Hamilton introduced himself with his hand out to Lyanna.

Lyanna limped forward and placed her hand in his. "Lyanna Edmonson. So you're the doctor who's going to take the blood test?" Lyanna asked.

"Yes Ma'am. I'm on salary with Queen Industries and I help out the superheros that live here. Now, how long have you been limping on that leg?" The doctor asked, changing the subject.

"2 weeks. My kneecap was almost shattered. The doctors said it'll be awhile before I can walk on it normally," Lyanna said, looking down at her slightly crooked leg.

"May I look at it? Maybe it'll be shorter than awhile," Dr. Hamilton suggested.

Lyanna looked at Dr. Hamilton and then Hawkman. "I guess so. A long as it doesn't hurt," Lyanna hesitated.

"I'll take the sample first," Dr. Hamilton said preparing a needle. He cleaned a spot off Lyanna's arm and took the sample. Lyanna flinched slightly as the needle extracted the blood.

"How long until you know?" Lyanna asked as she sat on the marble table and Dr. Hamilton put the needle away and put the blood in a silver container.

"A day or two. Now let me see your leg," Dr. Hamilton said. Lyanna rolled up the pant leg and started to pull the white bandage wrapped around her knee.

* * *

Carter nearly started in shock. The knee was swollen and he could see why it was crooked. It looked as if it had been dislocated. Carter sat next to Lyanna as she yelped in pain as Dr. Hamilton probed her knee gently with his hand.

"I'm sorry. Am I hurting you?" Dr. Hamilton asked concerned.

"Not any more than some doctors when I first hurt my leg," Lyanna gritted out.

"It's not shattered. Just dislocated. You can pop it back in place," Dr. Hamilton said after a few more minutes.

"Not shattered? Can you fix it?" Lyanna asked her blue eyes hopeful.

"It's going to hurt," Dr. Hamilton said in a hesitant voice.

"Not any more than it already does. I can't walk without pain. Please, you're a doctor," Lyanna said firmly.

"The girl is right. You are a doctor," Carter said.

"All right. I'll do it," Dr. Hamilton said, grabbing her knee with both hands. In one swift jerk Carter heard a loud, cracking pop and a cry from Lyanna.

"That wasn't so bad," Lyanna said with a weak smile.

"Yes, you are very brave," Carter said with dry humor, touching the back of her head gently.

"Now try walking on it, but go slowly," Dr. Hamilton said in warning. Lyanna stood up and her leg trembled slightly as she walked with the slightest of limps.

Lyanna walked to the case holding Shayera's helmet. She then walked to Carter and Dr. Hamilton. "Thank you, Doctor. My leg feels much better," Lyanna said with a grin.

"You're welcome. Just take it easy on that leg," Dr. Hamilton said as he wrapped the gauze bandage around her knee.

"What are you doing?" Carter wanted to know.

"I think it might be best if you pretended your leg was still hurt," Dr. Hamilton said as Lyanna pulled down the pant leg.

"You mean lie to people? I don't lie to people!" Lyanna exclaimed.

"I think that's a harsh accusation, Lyanna," Carter said in a tone tinged with worry.

"I was just saying that people might suspect if you walked normally after they saw you limping," Dr. Hamilton said in a calm, measured tone.

Lyanna wrinkled her forehead and poked out her lower lip. Carter felt tears come to his eyes again. The expression was one that Shayera wore when she was deep in thought. The more he was around this girl, the more he felt as if he knew her. She acted like Shayera, but with a quieter nature. Shayera did think a lot, but she had a bubbly personality. All the years they'd been married Carter never had a dull moment.

It was all he could do not to cry in front of her. Until the blood test came in he couldn't reveal any relation to her. After meeting her he felt more and more sure he was her father. He could be wrong about her, but he doubted it.

"I think I should take you home," Carter suggested, feeling a bad taste in his mouth at calling that place "home."

"Can I know the results as soon as they come in, Doctor?" Lyanna asked a hopeful look in her blue eyes.

"Of course. Carter Hall will probably tell you himself if you are Lydia," Carter answered for the doctor.

"Okay, but on one condition will I ever live with Mr. Hall if I am his daughter. If I ever was his daughter I don't go by Lydia any more. My name is Lyanna. I want it in writing from him that my name's Lyanna," Lyanna said in a stubborn voice.

Carter felt a momentary flash of amusement. That stubborn, proud streak was all him. He had been stubborn and defiant at 13. It was never something he wished to see in Lyanna if she was Lydia.

"I'll tell him. He's very reasonable," Carter said, scooping her up in his arms and flying out. Lyanna wrapped her slender arms around his neck.

"Thank you," Lyanna whispered.

* * *

Hawkman landed on the roof and put Lyanna down. "Do you think the doctor might know something by the time school's over tomorrow?" Lyanna asked curiously.

"He might. I'll come back tomorrow to let you know," Hawkman said gently, stroking her face and hair.

"Or I could come by the museum tomorrow when school lets out?" Lyanna suggested.

"I don't know. The streets are very dangerous at that time. It might be safer if I came by or Carter picked you up," Hawkman said in a hesitating voice.

"Not the first time I ever walked the streets. And I did walk to the museum yesterday," Lyanna said with a faint grin.

"Good point. You'd better get back into your room. You're going to be a zombie in school tomorrow if you don't go to sleep," Hawkman said with dry humor.

"Very funny," Lyanna said as she opened the skylight and slipped back into the bedroom. She closed the skylight and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

Carter nearly started when the door to the museum opened. After 12 years of living in hiding the sound of a door opening was a shock. Of course Courtney was a perpetual door slammer. He had nearly worn his voice out telling her not to slam the door, If Lyanna proved to be his daughter, like he hoped and prayed she was, he hoped that she didn't have that annoying habit.

He also hoped that Lyanna didn't mind if he became an overprotective father over the span of the first five minutes. Shayera used to tease him about how he worried over the baby. He had told Courtney that Pat had to be worried sick over her when she had first arrived. He had said that from experience.

Carter looked up as the sound of footsteps came in. Two men had come into the room, followed by a young boy of about 17 or 18. "Hal Jordan and Pat Whitmoore!" Carter said, shaking both of his friends' hands. Both men had been with the Justice Society of America when it had disbanded. Hal was the Green Lantern and Pat was the Star-Spangled Kid's sidekick, Stripesy.

"We came as soon as you told us about Sylvester, Wes, and Nelson," Hal said, mentioning the friends that had been murdered by the Icicle.

"I'm glad you came," Carter said. If Checkmate was still around and had stolen Lydia then Carter and the new kids he was working with needed all the help they could get from people who had fought Checkmate before.

"Well, you made it sound important. How's Courtney?" Pat asked, sounding like Carter when it came to his daughter.

"She's fine. I put her in school since a kid her age shouldn't be out," Carter said.

"Thanks, Carter. I hope Courtney didn't bother you," Pat said, relieved.

"Not at all. She has probably even helped me find Lydia," Carter said as he and his friends sat down at the table that Justice Society used for their meetings.

"Lydia? You found her?" Hal asked. After Carter had been arrested Hal had sent him a note saying he'd help find Lydia and he'd keep her safe until Carter got out. Unfortunately Lydia hadn't been found and Hal had felt bad about that.

"A blood test is being run on a 13-year-old girl who's in the foster care system. But I think it's her. She's the right age and she looks like Shayera when she was 13," Carter said with a smile.

"I hope she is, Carter. I always felt bad that I never found her. By the way, I want you to meet my protégé. This is Michael Turner. I applied to be a foster father and he became my son," Hal said, introducing the boy.

The boy had electric-blue eyes, brown hair, and a friendly smile. "Nice to meet you Hawkman," Michael said, revealing that he knew all about the JSA.

"So, what do you need us for, Carter?" Pat asked, getting back to the business at hand.

"Well, Sylvester was murdered by the Icicle and he told a new ally that Checkmate was behind it," Carter said.

"Checkmate? I thought they disappeared after they took us down? I still think they're the ones that took Lydia," Hal said surprised.

"So do I, but I still wonder why. My daughter was taken when I was thrown in jail. What did they gain by kidnapping a baby girl?" Carter asked as Courtney and Lyanna came into the room just then. Carter stood as he looked at the two girls. He had thought he'd pick Lyanna up as Hawkman again, but his daughter was proving to have his willful streak in her if she was Lydia.

"Pat!" Courtney squealed and ran into Pat's arms.

"Have you any idea how much you frightened me? What have you got to say for yourself, young lady?" Pat railed at her a few minutes later and looking into her blue eyes.

"She decided to stick around and help me with the snake pit that's high school," Lyanna put in causing Carter, Michael, pat, and Hal to look in her direction.

"I thought Hawkman was going to pick you up," Carter said, an amused look on his face.

"I invited her, Carter. Me and Ly have mountains of homework and I told her I can help her with pre-algebra," Courtney said, wrapping her arm around Lyanna's shoulder.

"I do need to be prepared for my freshman year next year. I just wish I understood algebraic equations better. I never understood why they teach us things we are never gonna use in real life," Lyanna said with a rueful grin.

"Well, we'd better get started. Maybe Dr. Hamilton will show up with the blood test results," Courtney said as they got out their books.

"I hope so. I hate the idea that I have no idea who my father or mother is. I just would like to know that if it's you, Mr. Hall, that you loved me or even cared about me at all," Lyanna said bitterly, her eyes like blue liquid.

Carter couldn't blame her. It had to be frustrating not knowing who she was. Carter hoped that he was the girl's father for the girl's stability. He would even let her say whatever she wanted to him if he was her father.

Dr. Hamilton came in then, looking as if he would burst with good news. "Well?" Carter asked the man. Lyanna looked up from her math book.

"Well, I took the blood tests and I have the results right here. Miss Lyanna, do you like the house you're living in?" Dr. Hamilton asked, abruptly changing the subject.

"I wouldn't know. I have only lived there less than a week. Mrs. Thomas has been nice enough, I guess. What does that have to do with the blood test?" Lyanna asked in confusion.

"Well, I guess there is no better way to say this. It's you. You're her," Dr. Hamilton said. Carter felt his blood rush to his ears. He had thought she was Lydia and even when it was proven it still shocked him.

Carter smiled faintly as Lyanna's face went completely ashen as she looked at him. She looked like Shayera when she was terrified. Carter walked to her and reached out as if to take her in his arms.

A feeling of pain slashed through him as Lyanna backed away from him as if he had the plague. "Lydia?" Carter asked in confusion.

"My name is Lyanna, Mr. Hall," Lyanna said, her voice full of unshed tears.

"I'm sorry, Lyanna. I have just always thought of you as Lydia," Carter said.

"It's all right, Mr. Hall. I just don't feel comfortable with the name. I hope you don't mind," Lyanna said as Carter stooped down to her level. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders before she could back away from him again.

"I understand, Lyanna. And I don't mind. I love you," Carter said, hugging her tightly. Lyanna grabbed huge fistfuls of his red t-shirt.

"Please I don't know how to have a father or even if I want one. You abandoned me!" Lyanna said a few minutes later and pushing against his chest with her hands, trying to break free.

Carter held on tightly to her, looking into her blue eyes. "Get your facts straight, Lydia Hall. I never abandoned you. I was arrested and you were taken from me," Carter said, smoothing her face and hair gently.

"You never thought about me! I needed you then!" Lyanna practically shouted, tears falling down her cheeks in rivulets

Carter pulled her tighter into his chest as he heard the heartbreaking sobs. "It's all right, Lydia. I'm here. I'm here now," Carter said, wiping her cheeks gently with his fingers. Lyanna just sobbed in his arms for the next few minutes.

"Please, let me go, Mr. Hall," Lyanna whispered softly a few minutes later when her tears had subsided some.

"Now that will never do. We need to find a better name than that if I'm your father, Lyanna. You shouldn't have to call me by my last name," Carter said, running his hand through her hair.

"Here's a thought, Carter. I never forced Courtney to call me "Dad." Why not let Lydia call you by your first name until she's more comfortable with this?" Pat suggested.

"I like that suggestion," Lyanna said with a watery smile as she raised her head from Carter's chest.

"I guess I don't have much of a choice. If I force you to call me "Dad," you'll resent me for it. You can call me by my first name until you are more comfortable. But I will talk to you as my daughter. Can you live with that, Lyanna?" Carter asked firmly.

"I guess I don't have a choice either. If I have to," Lyanna said grudgingly.

"That's my girl," Carter said, stroking Lyanna's face as if it were fine porcelain. Lyanna didn't back away from him, but she looked like she wanted to. A feeling of concern shot through him .It was as if when Lyanna nearly got her leg broken she stopped trusting people; including her father.

* * *

Lyanna wasn't used to this much kindness. Carter had been treating her as if she were royalty and couldn't stop touching her hair and face.

At the moment he was talking to his friends, but had her standing next to him, his hand on the back of her head.

"So what now, Carter?" Pat asked.

"I don't know, Pat. I know Checkmate took us down and stole Lyanna, but if I try anything they might take her again," Carter hesitated.

"What's Checkmate and why did they take me in the first place?" Lyanna wanted to know as she looked up at her father.

"They are some secret government group that wanted our help. We refused and they kidnapped you. But I'm not letting them take you again. I'm never letting you out of my sight again," Carter said sternly.

"I still don't know why they picked me. I'm not that important, am I Carter?" Lyanna asked, looking up at him.

Carter hesitated slightly. He looked as if he wanted to say something, but didn't quite now how. He stroked her face and hair absently and opened his mouth as if he was going to say something. He closed it just as quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

Lyanna was quickly falling asleep. Carter had refused, loudly, to let her go back to the house where she had been staying. He had pointed out that since he had never actually given her away he had every right to take her back. Lyanna had her doubts on that, but she knew better than to voice them to the stubborn man who just happened to be her father.

Carter wrapped his arm around her shoulder and hugged her tightly as she yawned. He picked her up as easily as if she was a baby. Lyanna knew she was terribly thin and weighed next to nothing. In the foster homes she had lived in no one could afford extravagant foods that would put poundage on a person. They had to eat quick, snappy foods like hot dogs and hamburgers or eat veggies. Maybe Carter was relieved that she didn't weigh a whole lot.

"Just relax, Lyanna," Carter said softly as he laid her on a cool leather couch. He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Carter, I have to get my things," Lyanna protested as Carter sat across from her and smoothed her face and hair gently.

"Absolutely not. You are my daughter and you are never leaving my side again. I'll get Hawkman to get your things later tonight," Carter said, picking up her hand and kissing the palm.

"Your beard tickles," Lyanna said sluggishly.

"I'm well aware of that. Now go to sleep, Lydia," Carter said. He watched as she closed her eyes and fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

Lyanna's breathing became even as she slept and Carter just sat there, His face pressed into her hand. Hal came in and stopped as he looked at his friend.

"Carter?" Hal asked. Carter looked up, holding tightly to Lyanna's hand. His daughter's hands were like her mother's. They had gotten longer and slimmer, but her hand still fit in his hand.

"What is it, Hal?" Carter asked his eyes on Lyanna.

"Me, Pat, and Courtney are ready to go. Also Clark, Oliver, Chloe, and John are here too. We need to plan our next move," Hal said. Carter then noticed that Hal was wearing his Green Lantern suit- minus the mask.

"I guess I'd better join you," Carter said, giving Lyanna one more kiss before leaving her. Carter hoped she stayed asleep. If she woke up and Carter wasn't there Lyanna might suspect the worse.

John, Clark, and Queen were all dressed in the costumes they all wore as superheroes. The only difference being that Oliver hadn't put on his sunglasses or pulled up the hood of the green leather outfit to obscure his features.

"So how is she?" John wanted to know.

"Worn out," Carter said briskly as he went to the compartments holding the mace, wings, helmet, and chest plate he wore as Hawkman.

"Have you told her anything about this?" Queen asked as Carter removed his jacket and shirt and put on the chest plate and wings.

"Not yet. I want her to trust Carter Hall first before she can trust Hawkman. She's upset about what had happened and feels I abandoned her. I'll tell her when I know that she's not angry anymore," Carter said.

"Carter, I wouldn't wait. If your daughter finds out from the wrong person that you're Hawkman, she'll be furious," pat joined in the conversation.

"You're probably right," Carter said, removing his helmet and mace.

"I know I'm right. I know how angry teenage girls can be. I've gone through the classic teenage rebellion with Courtney," Pat said wryly.

"Is it that bad?" John asked curiously.

"Let's just say that it's easier to raise a girl when she's a baby," Pat said as Chloe and Courtney came in. Courtney was wearing her costume with her energy staff in her hand.

"I heard that," Courtney huffed.

"I think it was for Hawkman's benefit that he said that, Courtney, since he'll be taking care of a teenaged girl," John said.

"How is Lyanna anyway, Carter? She was pretty upset," Courtney asked.

"I know that. She's asleep. She looked tired so I put her to bed," Carter said.

"Is Hawkgirl gonna be all right, Carter?" Michael asked in concern, reminding all the grownups that he was still there. He also hadn't suited up like the others so Carter assumed he was going to stay here with Chloe and Lyanna.

"My daughter isn't Hawkgirl yet, Boy. And she will be all right," Carter said, his voice sharp.

"I only asked because I have been in the foster care system. Someone hurt her, didn't they?" Michael asked.

"How did you know?" Courtney asked, evading the question.

"Simple. A lot of kids leave it with wary looks on their faces. Lyanna also looked like a frightened rabbit about to bolt. I also saw her stiffen when you hugged her. Wherever she was someone beat her," Michael said, sounding like a wise old man.

"Yeah, I got the impression that she thought I'd hit her. I couldn't though. She's my daughter and I couldn't strike her like that," Carter said, feeling anger rise in him that someone would hurt his child that way.

"I should be honored," Lyanna said with dry humor from the doorway. Carter looked at her quickly. She still looked tired, but she stood there, looking like her mother when she was upset.

"Lydia," Carter moved to her and stooped down to her level.

Lyanna shyly touched the wings and chest plate Carter wore. "So, when were you gonna tell me, Carter? Or should I say, Hawkman?" Lyanna asked as Carter wrapped his arms around her.

"I was going to when you started to trust me. I wanted you to think that Carter Hall is your father. And then later you could see that Hawkman is Carter Hall and he is your father too," Carter explained.

'I just don't know about all this, Carter. You should have told me last night. I would have understood. I would have trusted you more if you had told me then," Lyanna said in a low voice.

"I wasn't sure that you were my daughter last night. I was going to tell you after the testing if you weren't. But when you turned out to be Lydia I thought I should wait. I love you and I would never hurt you on purpose," Carter said, kissing Lyanna's forehead.

"So, am I still gonna be Hawkman's protégé?" Lyanna asked.

"Let's have you try being my daughter for awhile. Then when we're both used to each other then you can try on your mother's wings for size," Carter said, stroking her face gently.

"Thank you, Carter. I don't even know if I can fly like you can yet. All I feel is that I want to fly," Lyanna said as Carter put on his mask.

"That's how your mother was when she learned how to fly. But there is more to being Hawkgirl than just learning how to fly. You have to be able to use a weapon," Carter said, picking up his mace and handing it out to her.

Lyanna took it and it looked as if she couldn't hold it unless she used both hands. It's heavier than it looks," Lyanna said, handing it back to Carter.

"You get used to it. We'll have to muscle up your arms before you can even hold your mother's," Carter said, hugging her tightly.

"Sounds painful," Lyanna grimaced.

"Exercise makes everything painful," Michael said matter-of-factly.

"There's an informed opinion. You always sound like a boring science book?" Lyanna asked, turning to Michael.

"Hal's told me that before. I take it you don't like science," Michael said.

"You're brilliant, Genius," Lyanna said sarcastically.

"You always cut people off at the knees for asking a question?" Michael asked, raising his eyebrows.

"No. Just stupid questions from boys who should mind their own, darn business," Lyanna snapped.

Carter felt alarmed. Lyanna was a very angry young girl. After the shock had worn off that he was her father he could see the distrust in her when she looked at him or any of his friends.

Lyanna had been hurt so bad she didn't trust anyone. She just fought back, even when they asked a question. Lyanna was just like Carter, but he couldn't allow her that particular fault. Shayera wouldn't have wanted less.

* * *

Lyanna and Michael were in the room where the JSA kept all their equipment after Hawkman and the others had left. It was still hard to believe that her father was Carter or that he was Hawkman.

Lyanna rubbed her eyes tiredly as she finished her 20 math problems that she hadn't been able to finish since she had barely been out of Carter's sight.

Lyanna looked up at her mother and father as they held hands in the picture. Her father had said the picture had been painted before she was born and every member of the Justice Society of America was in it. In a way she was glad she had found Carter, but she felt sadness that she'd never know her mother.

Carter had spent most of the evening telling her about Shayera Hall and how much she looked like her. Of course Carter also looked a little shocked and disappointed at her in some of her answers.

"Well, I'm going to bed. 'Night, Lyanna," Michael yawned, standing up and scrubbing his eyes.

" 'Night. I'll just wait up until Carter and the others get back," Lyanna said, starting on an essay about "_Jane Eyre" _for English class.

"You know, Hawkman does care for you. He wants you to love him again. Word from him is that you did once," Michael said.

"I know. Michael, do you remember your father? Your real father?" Lyanna asked.

"Not that much. I was three when he died. I have been in foster care since then," Michael said looking sad.

"At least you weren't beaten and your leg nearly broken," Lyanna said bitterly.

"No. I never suffered quite as much as you. But just because one person did hurt you don't mean everyone will. Carter won't hurt you," Michael said before leaving the room.

Lyanna knew Michael was right. Carter hadn't hurt her, but after what Corbin Stevenson did to her leg it had made her wary of everyone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-

Hawkman came into the room after a long night. It was hard to fight and protect people when all he could think of was Lyanna. Hawkman pulled off his mask and started in shock. Lyanna was sound asleep, her head resting on her arms on the marble tabletop.

Carter smiled as he walked to his daughter and carefully picked her up. Lyanna buried her head in his shoulder and wrapped her slender arms around his neck as he carried her to bed.

He laid her down on the leather couch where she had slept earlier. She would have to sleep on the couch until he managed to change her nursery, which he had preserved, into a room for a teenager.

Carter kissed her through her hair gently. "I love you," Carter whispered softly in her ear. He rested his hand on her head and watched her sleep for the next few hours, even though he was tired himself and wanted to go to bed.

Lyanna blearily blinked her eyes the next morning at the sound of a bird. The last thing she remembered was trying to rest her eyes for a few minutes after finishing her math homework.

Lyanna blinked again as she sat up and looked around. Carter must have come back and put her to bed.

Lyanna got out of bed, feeling a little hungry. She wondered if Carter had given any thought to breakfast. She went into the room where the JSA kept their equipment. Hal Jordan, Pat Whitmoore, and Carter were talking and stopped as soon as they saw her.

"Sleep well?" Carter asked, walking over to her and hugging her tightly. It still felt awkward to think of this man as her father and his hugs and kisses were even stranger. His attitude was almost as if she had never left him in the first place, but Lyanna wasn't sure if she could get as used to him as her father as he was used to her being his daughter.

"I guess so. I take it you put me to bed last night?" Lyanna asked.

"Yeah. You were asleep," Carter said with a grin as he stroked her hair.

"A little weird. If you came in I would have heard you. I'm kind of a light sleeper," Lyanna winced.

"You've had a lot to think about with what happened with your leg, moving twice in less than a week, and finding out that I am your father," Carter said, kissing the top of her head.

"Probably right. So, um, when am I gonna learn how to, I don't know, fly?" Lyanna asked in a hesitating voice.

"You don't ever have to be afraid to ask me anything. You're my daughter and I love you," Carter said.

"Force of habit, I guess. I'm so used to people getting annoyed with questions when I ask them. It was like foster kids aren't supposed to have them and we aren't supposed to be occupying the same space as the rest of humanity. The way some people act if they could make a concentration camp for foster kids they would," Lyanna said with a bitter look on her face.

"That's terrible! You're just a kid!" Pat jumped into the conversation, alarm in his blue eyes.

"Well, the foster care system is full of them. I'm the product of where your tax dollars go," Lyanna said.

"I never thought of this. How could anyone hurt a kid?" Pat asked to himself.

"How does anyone hurt anyone else, Pat? Why do you think I became a foster father? I wanted to help kids," Hal said, sighing deeply.

"Mr. Jordan, you are one of the first who I ever saw wanted to. I have been in and out of foster homes since I was five. I've seen, maybe, a handful of people like you. But back to what I was asking. Inquiring minds want to know when I fly, Carter." Lyanna asked.

"First things first; you need a rigorous exercise program first. Then we'll see if your mother's wings, chest plate, and helmet fit. Then we'll work on how well you can handle a mace. Then comes flying. I'll also take you out tonight and you'll see what flying's like," Carter said, cupping her face gently.

"I think I know what flying's like, Carter. I flew with you two days ago, didn't I?" Lyanna asked wryly.

"Fair point, but would you still like to?" Carter asked with a smile.

"I guess so. Who learned to fly first; you or my mother?" Lyanna asked abruptly.

"I did and then I taught your mother. And it wasn't easy since your mother was afraid of heights," Carter said.

"Well, then we're lucky then that they don't seem to bother me," Lyanna said with a wry smile.

"Well, then maybe flying will be easier for me if you learn since I have the same problem your mother did," a voice said behind them. Clark was standing there. He was wearing his regular clothes for work; not the costume he usually wore as "The Blur." He must have been getting ready to go to work.

"Hello, Clark. Lyanna this is-"Carter started to say.

"Clark Kent. I have read _The Daily Planet_ and those pieces you write with Lois Lane," Lyanna interrupted.

"Since when do kids read the newspaper?" Hal asked, confused.

"Since I'm interested in what happens in the world. I started reading it last year. I was interested in the "Red-Blue Blur" and "The Green Arrow" stories," Lyanna said.

"You ever think about becoming a journalist?" Clark asked.

"Not really. I'd rather read world events instead of write them. And who'd take me seriously? No one ever has," Lyanna muttered the last part under her breath, thinking no one heard it. Wrong again.

"What do you mean by that? I take you seriously. You are my daughter," Carter said, stooping down to her level.

"Really?" Lyanna asked skeptically.

"Yes, really. If you ever worked at _The Daily Planet_ I'd read your stories," Carter said with finality.

The rest of the day was spent with Lyanna training. Carter watched as she went swimming with Courtney and lifted weights. Later that night Carter was getting his mace and helmet out and looked at Lyanna rubbing her arms.

"No pain, no gain Lydia," Carter said in a teasing tone.

"Very funny, Carter. You didn't tell me that it would hurt to become Hawkgirl," Lyanna grumbled, rubbing her arms briskly.

"It's common sense if you've never used the muscles that you used today. But you did prove something to me today," Carter said, wrapping his arm around her slim shoulders.

"What?" Lyanna asked, raising her eyebrows.

"You are persistent. And you're bold enough to be my daughter," Carter said, jerking a few strands of her hair.

"I don't always feel courageous, Carter. I was too chicken to stand up to the man who nearly broke my leg," Lyanna said softly.

"I think true courage is being afraid. You should have said something, but I understand why you didn't. Now hold on," Carter said as he picked her up and flew out. Lyanna wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder.


End file.
